


Mid-Fight The Most Romantic

by superfandomqueen



Series: Klance Positivity Week [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dinners, Emotional, Fighting, Fluff, Klance Positivity Week 2019, M/M, Minor Violence, Only Hunk is really there, Proposals, The rest of them are mostly mentioned, These boys got me EMOtional, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Lance is frustrated, but says yes.Day 6: proposal/wedding





	Mid-Fight The Most Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I'm starting to see a pattern. Ending an emotional scene with a joke/joking/lighter sentence. I was actually very emotional during writing this (which surprised me). I enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy reading this! ~Jo

He was  _ fine _ .  _ Fantastic _ even! You know  _ other  _ then his boyfriend proposing to him in the middle of a fight.

“Lance, marry me?” Keith yelled, his back pressed to Lance’s. The two Blades in the middle of a fight with some of the Druids left over from Honerva’s defeat.

“ _ Right  _ now?! You’re asking me,  _ right now _ ?” Lance shouted back as he darted forward, dodging a shot from the Druid and nicked their ribs before they disappeared.

“What? I asked you out during a fight and I got a yes. It worked last time!”

Lance pressed back against his boyfriend.

_ Fan-fucking-tastic. Of course he wanted to marry the dumbass.  _

“You’re an asshole,” Lance breathed out. Keith made an offended noise.

“All I did was ask you to marry me!”

“I’ve been planning for  _ weeks _ !”

“Wait! What do you mean?”

“On your left!” Keith blocked the shot, Lance leveled his gun pulling the trigger. “Whack-A-Mole pro, I got this babe.”

“How is that relevant?”

Lance released a deep breath, his Altean marks started glowing. Kosmo growled lightly, the sharp crack of teleporting leaving traces of his power. Spinning around, Lance followed the trail of magic as he heard the chuckle from the Druid. Pulling the trigger, the Druid hit the ground in shock. The shot had been off, Lance scowled.

Another shot, the Druid slumped to the ground. Watching with his gun trained on the body, Lance made sure it wasn’t going to move again. Retracting his mask, Lance glanced over his shoulder, seeing that Keith had followed the suit.

Turning back to his boyfriend, Lance set his hand on his hip, his gun held lightly with safety on. “ _ Keith _ , I was going to propose  _ tomorrow night _ ! I’ve been planning for  _ weeks _ ! Hunk was going to make dinner and it was going to be  _ romantic _ !”

Keith watched him nervously. “I take that as a yes?”

Lance sighed exasperatedly. “What do you think?! Yes! Of course, yes!”

A relieved smile spread across the half-Galra’s face. With delighted sound, Keith picked up Lance and swung him around. Laughing, Lance patted Keith’s shoulder.

“Okay, okay. We gotta head back to base.”

Reluctantly, Keith set Lance back down but not before tilting his head and capturing his boyfriend — fiancé’s lips. Lance pressed back into Keith, pressing close enough it couldn’t be determined which was Keith and which was Lance.

 

~~

 

Settling across from each other, they flashed identical happy grins. Neither Lance or Keith had told the others that Keith had already proposed.

“I’ll be right back with the appetitizers,” Hunk, the greatest best friend ever, said.

Keith was already looking at him when Lance turned back to his fiancé.

“Just so you know, that’s the  _ only _ time I wasn’t packing my ring,” Keith admitted. Lance’s jaw dropped.

“What?!”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. “Well, I had picked one out — with Shiro’s help — a few months ago and hadn’t found the right moment… until today.”

Lance laughed, shaking his head. “Wow, months. You really must love me.”

Resting his chin on his palm, Keith nodded. “Yeah, I do. So… how long have you been planning this?”

Immediately, Lance’s face flushed darkly.

His saving grace, Hunk, walked in then. “Here are your appetizers.”

“Thank you, Hunk,” Keith and Lance simulatenously spoke.

“Jinx,” Lance called out, grinning. “You owe me a soda.”

Keith snorted. “A soda? Is that what you badly want?”

Wiggling his eyebrows, Lance purred, “I think you know what I  _ badly  _ want.”

“I’ll be back after the appetizers with the main course!” Hunk exclaimed, scurrying out of the room.

Idly chatting while they ate their shrimp salads and sipped on their nonalcoholic drinks.

Somehow, they moved through their appetizers and then their main course, onto the desert  _ far too quickly _ .

“Your deserts!” Hunk announced, appearing as soon as their main course was done. Lance suspected it was because Pidge, Shiro, Allura, Veronica, and Coran all were spying on their dinner. And Matt. And Krolia. And Kolivan, for some reason. Knowing this did nothing to quell his nerves. Not even the fact that Keith knew he had been planning to propose to him.

Shortly nodding at Hunk, Lance slipped out the little red velvet box. Clearing his throat, Lance stood up.

“Well, I’m sure you already know what I’m about to do,” Lance started. “But I’ve been  _ this  _ for a while. I asked Shiro, and Krolia,  _ and  _ Kolivan for permission. I had Hunk’s and Krolia’s help in picking out the ring. I..uh, actually had an entire speech, but I forgot it. But to follow up your planning crashing question from yesterday.” Lance swallowed and knelt on one knee. “Will you do the honour of making me your hubby for the rest of our living lives?”

Keith joined Lance in kneeling. He was already crying, not that Lance could make fun of him, he will but it’s hypocritical. “Yes.” Keith pulled out a blue velvet box. “I would’ve put this ring on your hand yesterday if I had known it had been the right time. And you’re right, this is more romantic than in a middle of a battle.”

“I’m not so sure anymore, proposing seems like an us kind of thing.” Lance then let out a wet laugh. “You’re crying.”

“So are you.”

“Left over space dust,” Lance chuckled. Instead of pointing out that it was impossible, Keith just nodded in agreement. Forcing himself onto his feet, Lance pulled Keith up with him. “We still have desert.”

“Right,” Keith agreed, looking Lance up and down. Another flush crept its way up Lance’s face.

“ _ I’m _ supposed to be the smooth one.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“That would be you.”

They both broke in laughter, pressing a quick kiss before sitting down to finish the food Hunk took the time to prepare.

“You didn’t tell me how long you’ve been planning this date.”

Lance’s cheeks darkened as Hunk called out. “Since he was in the Garrison.”

“Hunk! You traitor!” Lance glared at his ex-best friend, the man just shrugged grinning at him.

“Awwww, you love me!” Keith cooed, mimicking Lance’s words.

“Keith! You have  _ no  _ room there!”

Keith froze, whispering in a horrified and scandalized voice, “Shiro?”

Lance snorted, grinning. “We are hopeless.” Linking their hands, Lance pressed a kiss to the back of Keith”s. “But hopelessly loving each other together.”

“Yes we are.”

“Get a room!”


End file.
